<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i saw an angel: jaeyong (jaehyun x taeyong) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317098">i saw an angel: jaeyong (jaehyun x taeyong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chinese Translation Available, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JaeYong - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, NCT U, Protective Lee Taeyong, Rookies, SMRookies - Freeform, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong, nct - Freeform, nct 127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehyun had always been there for his fellow trainees, caring for them, but he didn't for himself. under the bright fluorescent lights of the practice room, taeyong does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i saw an angel: jaeyong (jaehyun x taeyong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! i wrote this short one shot based on jaehyun talking about the incident where he was talking to taeyong while they were trainees, and then suddenly started crying, which brought them closer and i thought that it would be really cool if i wrote a fanfic of it, so here it is. hope y'all will enjoy it! i'm working on a longer fanfic right now based on nct u's without you music video, so look forward to that! lower case intended, written in third person.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ok, we can end it here for today, y’all can go home now.”</p><p>	a chorus of thank yous erupted as everyone went to collect their stuff and leave the practice room. the trainer had decided to release them an hour early since the next day was a saturday and they had to attend early practices, so everyone was relieved that they would have more time to rest.</p><p>	jaehyun stayed behind a little to check his to do list when he realised just how much homework he had to finish by that night. fuck. five assignments due the next day? his heart started racing at the thought of his teacher scolding him in front of the entire class, and he could feel himself getting more anxious by the second. memories of classmates jeering as teachers questioned whether his status as a trainee was an excuse for not completing work. of course it wasn’t. he was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn’t realise a certain somebody was watching him from across the room.</p><p>	taeyong watched as jaehyun bit his lips while reading something on his phone and he could tell that something was off, so he approached jaehyun and tapped on his shoulders.</p><p>	“jaehyun ah, are you ok?”</p><p>	“what? oh yeah...yeah, i’m fine hyung. are you leaving now?”</p><p>	“no you’re not jaehyun, i can tell that there’s something wrong. and yes, i was planning on leaving but if you want to talk i’m fine with staying here for a little longer.”</p><p>	“uhm it’s fine, really hyung, you should go home and rest.”</p><p>	“no no jaehyunnie, sit down and tell me what’s wrong,” taeyong said as he grabbed jaehyun’s hand and dragged him to a corner to sit down.</p><p>	“so...what’s wrong? did something happen at home?”</p><p>	“uhm, it’s really nothing...i just have a lot of homework and all that’s due tomorrow and i don’t know if i can finish all of them, and i just can’t get the image of my teacher scolding me in front of the entire class out of my mind and i get anxious just thinking about not finishing my homework and i just feel so stressed nowadays but i feel like i shouldn’t complain since i’m korean, we’re already sm rookies, we’re not foreigners and we could debut soon and we really shouldn’t worry but i, i feel like we need to be perfect...”</p><p>	at this point, small tears were forming in jaehyun’s eyes as he got so worked up, and all his bottled up feelings started overflowing. taeyong acted immediately and wrapped his arms around jaehyun’s shaking frame, pulling him into his chest as the younger boy cried into his shirt. </p><p>jaehyun didn’t know why or how he started crying so much, but as taeyong softly rubbed circles on his back as sob after sob racked his body, he continued. even when jaehyun was crying, he was beautiful. tears ran down jaehyun’s face and across the bridge of his nose, and taeyong’s heart hammered in his chest seeing jaehyun in such a state. taeyong knew that deep down, he had some sort of feelings for him, but now was not the time to deal with that. he kept whispering sweet nothings into the younger’s ears until he started calming down, and the sobs slowly turned into hiccups.</p><p>	taeyong understood. anyone who had been a trainee would understand. the pressure of being perfect, the constant need to improve, balancing school and training, barely having any friends and not knowing when you might ever debut.</p><p>	jaehyun had always been a very strong, stable person that you could go to for advice, him being mature beyond his years, but that also meant that he had never asked others for advice and instead, chose to bottle up his feelings and try to be as perfect as possible.</p><p>“jaehyun ah...you’re allowed to complain. everyone feels stressed and anxious at times, it doesn’t matter who you are. you should learn to not bottle up all your feelings, you know it’s not good for you right?”</p><p>jaehyun silently nodded into taeyong’s shirt, making him giggle a little.</p><p>“thank you, hyung. i...needed to let out my emotions somehow, so sorry for uhm, this.”</p><p>“jaehyun ah, stop apologising. do you want to do homework with me? we can get started at the cafe, if you need any help you can ask me.”</p><p>“ok, hyung. thank you, for always being there for me.”</p><p>“and you too, my sweet angel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed this one shot! kudos and comments would be appreciated :) if there are any specific scenarios you would want me to write for any of the ships i write for (in my bio), feel free to comment on this one shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>